A digital media playback device typically includes a handheld device such as an MP3 player. Some MP3 players are implemented as software programs on Personal Computers. Handheld MP3 players have limited memory sizes that can consist of Flash Memory, dynamic RAM memory and rotating CD-ROM memory. However, these types of MP3 players have required that the user/consumer must manage the memory content (also known as playlists) on the MP3 Player.
This manual management of the memory content has restricted the use of these devices only to users/consumers that are computer literate and are able to manage the storage on the various types of memory in the MP3 device. For example in typical MP3 players there may be ‘internal memory’ that is built-in to the device when it is manufactured and Flash Memory (sometimes in the form of Smart Media cards) which is inserted into the device by the user/consumer after a separate purchase. The user/consumer must be cognizant of the various types of memory in the device and the limitations of the capacity of the devices. Thus, it would be desirable to eliminate the restrictions inherent in the management of the various types of memory for the user/consumer.